Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (the real alternate ending)
by Marker69
Summary: After being sent to the Netherrealm by Raiden to retrieve the amulet from Shinnok, Bi-Han has almost completed his adventure. But little does he know he stole one or two of Quan Chi's female assassins from him.


**Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero (the real happy ending)**

After arriving at Shinnok's Fortress, Bi-Han has almost completed his adventure, and his very first trip to the Netherrealm (as he was ordered by Raiden to make up for foolishly allowing Quan Chi access to Shinnok's Amulet by defeating the Wind, Earth, Water and Fire gods based on the four elements). But to make it to the Pyramid of Shinnok, he must collect the three transportation crystals.

Unfortunately for Bi-Han, each of them are in the hands of Quan Chi's all-female trio of assassins (his sector of the Brotherhood of Shadows). Jatakka, Kia and Sareena have each of them. Having honed his skills to learn his Ice Blast, Slide, Directional Ice Blast, Air Ice Blast, Ice Clone, Ice Shatter, Super Slide, Freeze on Contact and Polar Blast, Bi-Han believes he has just about enough experience to prepare for the ultimate final battle.

The first of the three to fight Bi-Han is Jatakka where Bi-Han wastes no time in fighting her. "You can't even exist here in the Netherrealm with your soul intact." Jatakka remarked to Bi-Han, before she is bested by the original Lin Kuei warrior, and with the defeat of Jatakka, her transportation crystal is now in Bi-Han's possession.

Next up on Bi-Han's hit list is Kia, the sassiest BoS assassin in her own right, outside of Sareena. "Well, Sub-Zero, you definitely are a mortal. Your soul is still contained inside your own body. I don't even care if Shinnok allowed you into the Netherrealm by chance, you will die by my boomerangs and you will have your body wrapped by my sexy body. Quan Chi said so." Kia sternly replied to Sub-Zero. Sub-Zero responds back with "NEVER!", and he battles Kia.

After a solid back and forth where notable moments include Kia coming close to killing him just by using her beautiful looks (given to her by Quan Chi) and a sexy body plus the boomerangs, Bi-Han eventually gets the better of her in the end, as her transportation crystal falls out of Kia's bra (and the whole time her crystal was in her possession, Kia stored it deep inside her black bra) and onto the ground.

Last but not least, he finally gets to face off against Sareena. Sareena is indecisive as to whether she wants to kill Bi-Han or not. "You've escaped from the Prison of Souls and advanced past the Sea of Immortality! You're the mortal with the ability to freeze." Sareena said to Bi-Han. Surprise, surprise, Sareena decides to just hand him her transportation crystal as she deep down felt miserable being forced to do evil things and take orders from Quan Chi and Shinnok, and can't even get along with her fellow assassins Kia and Jatakka.

With all three transportation crystals in his hands, Bi-Han sets the crystals up to activate the portal to arrive at the Pyramid of Shinnok. And after a final confrontation with Quan Chi, Bi-Han has no trouble pummelling him until Quan Chi is down to 10% health and Sareena makes a run-in to jab him with her scythes.

"Why did you help me?" said Sub-Zero.

"You are still a mortal, that means you can escape the Netherrealm." said Sareena.

"There won't be anywhere to go if I don't get the amulet back." said Sub-Zero.

"Take me with you… I've waited an eternity to escape." said Sareena.

"You don't understand, I can't leave without the amulet!" said Sub-Zero, who tries to get Sareena to understand the amulet, and she avoids Shinnok's beam blast.

And so Bi-Han and Sareena now team up to take on Shinnok. Game plan is for Sub-Zero to freeze Shinnok while Sareena corners him from behind to grab the amulet, and then Shinnok turns into his true demonic form without the amulet as it's now in Sub-Zero's and Sareena's possession. After five polar blasts to put him away, Sub-Zero and Sareena arrive back at the Fire Temple via portal and return with Raiden's amulet.

Sub-Zero: "Here… the amulet."

Raiden: "Impressive, Sub-Zero. Perhaps you will reconcile your reckless past after all."

Sub-Zero: "That's it? Not even a thank you?"

Raiden: "Thank yourself for undoing a problem you created."

Sub-Zero: "One question? Quan Chi told me that you sent me because my soul was tainted with evil… is that true?"

Raiden: "You are a superb warrior, Sub-Zero. Only you are in control of your destiny. Not even the gods could alter your chosen path of life."

Sub-Zero: "Was that a yes, or a no?"

Raiden: "That was a yes… But only you can change it."

And then Sub-Zero returns to the Lin Kuei Temple with his new girlfriend Sareena as they meet up with the Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero: "I vow to serve and obey the Lin Kuei."

Grandmaster: "Welcome back, my warrior. I have a new undertaking for you. It seems your recent exploits have caught the eye of yet another sorcerer. I'd like you to meet the retainer of your services. His name is Shang Tsung, and he would like you to compete in a small tournament... it's called Mortal Kombat. And I want to have a chance to get to know your girlfriend from the Netherrealm."

Meanwhile back at the Netherrealm, Kia and Jatakka are peeved that Sareena abandoned them, Quan Chi and Shinnok for Sub-Zero, and so the two remaining female assassins are left to face the wrath of Quan Chi. And so Quan Chi has decided to eliminate those two and take away their beauty he's given them. He kicks Jatakka, and so Jatakka falls into the Sea of Immortality to 'die' (or escape from Quan Chi to go into hiding), leaving Kia to take the rest of Quan Chi's abuse.

"Kia, you've failed me, BIG TIME! You allowed Sareena to betray us for the ninja and Earthrealm, and now you will pay with your life!" Quan Chi screamed to Kia in agony as he wants to finish Kia off for failing to do her job to assassinate Bi-Han when she had the chance. Kia is scared of being alone without Jatakka and Sareena, as she's trying to fight off a more wrathful than ever Quan Chi, as he decides to be lazy and just try to make out with her, only Kia pushed him away.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! STOP!" Kia screamed in horror. She decided to just thrust her leather boots up Quan Chi's jaw to stop him from tormenting her further, and temporarily takes them off to shove her barefeet in his face to throw the sorcerer off guard. Quan Chi let his anger consume him as he only wants Kia's beautiful body for property. And so Quan Chi made Kia nurse his cock like his mother's titty. Quan Chi revealed to her that he gave Kia her beauty form because he fed her a strict diet of cum to keep her young, fit and fix whatever ails her. Then he proceeds to enjoy Kia's fantastic body, titfucks her, straight pussy pounding and eating out Kia's pussy.

And after being made to have sex with Quan Chi as punishment, Kia decides to flee the Netherrealm to escape the abusive sorcerer.

Luckily, Kia finds a portal to access Earthrealm and she arrives tormented and shaken up for her failure to defeat Bi-Han that led Sareena to defect to Earthrealm and Kia to face the brunt of Quan Chi's sexual abuse. Paramedics take her to the hospital and is admitted to the emergency room where she notices a TV screen and she watches her former BoS teammate Sareena get hitched up with Bi-Han during the first Mortal Kombat tournament in Shang Tsung's Island.

"I'm sorry Sareena." Kia cried in tears as she wants to reconnect with Sareena. A few days later, Sareena and Bi-Han visit a hospitalized Kia. "I'm sorry for teasing you endlessly, back in the Brotherhood of Shadows." Kia cried to Sareena, as the latter consoles her ex-BoS ally. And so Sareena decides to forgive Kia for her and Jatakka bullying and teasing her.

THE END!


End file.
